We Are One
by Acha Kim
Summary: hanya sebuah pemikiran aneh di tengah tangisanku saat menangisi kepergian Kris dan scandal baekyeon... little krisbaek/baekyeon.. ini hanya fiksi,ok! all member exo.
1. Chapter 1

"Tao, ayo sarapan! Kau bahkan tidak memakan makan malammu tadi malam."

"aku tidak lapar baekhyun hyung!"

"yaakk,mana mungkin kau tidak lapar? Kau bahkan belum makan dari kemarin!" baekhyun masih setia berdiri di samping ranjang yang tengah Tao duduki.

" apakah Kris hyung ikut kita sarapan?"

'DEG'

"apakah kris hyung sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun membeku mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang kini masih menatap kosong lantai kamarnya.

"ee… itu…"

"pergilah hyung, aku akan makan jika Kris hyung sudah kembali."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Mungkin dia memang menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Kris,namun bukan berarti dia akan menangis di depan teman-temannya, dia akan menangis jika dia hanya seorang diri, setidaknya itu tidak akan menyakiti banyak orang meski pada kenyataannya dia merasa semua orang tersakiti itu adalah ulahnya.

"aku akan membawa makanmu ke sini" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Tao yang masih sibuk dengan pandangan kosongnya, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut bermaksut membawa sarapan Tao dan dirinya sendiri…

-Flashback-

"jadi,, sudah 2 bulan kalian berhubungan?" seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang korea menatap tajam kearah namja yang jauh lebih mungil darinya namun berwajah manis dan imut secara bersamaan itu.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya,namja jakung itu mendekat kearah namja mungil yang masih setia dengan acara menunduknya.

"jawab aku Baekhyun! Kau berpacaran dengan yeoja jalang itu eoh?!" pertanyaan sarkatik dari yang namja tampan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"dia bukan yeoja jalang hyung!" baekhyun,namja mungil itu menatap namja yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu tak kalah tajam.

"cih,kau bahkan membelanya. Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran,eoh? Tak kusangka kau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya demi yeoja tua itu baek." Meski terkesan sinis,tapi baekhyun tau tersimpan banyak luka di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"kris hyung,,, "

"selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku " Baekhyun teriris melihat pancaran mata Kris yang seakan tanpa kebahagiaan itu.

"hyung,mengertilah. Ini bukan karena Taeyeon! Kita salah hyung, tak seharusnya kita memiliki perasaan ini, aku memang seharusnya bersama yeoja walaupun itu bukan taeyeon bukannya denganmu. Hubungan kita ditentang hyung,jika kita memaksakan hubungan kita maka banyak pihak yang menderita." Bahkan Baekhyun masih terlihat tegar meski berjuta tetes air mata telah mengantri di belakang itu semua. Kris menggeram/

"LALU KENAPA DULU KAU MENERIMAKU BAEK?! Kenapa kau buat aku melayang akan cintamu jika pada akhirnya kau hempaskan aku seperti ini? Apa aku semenjijikkan itu sampai kau harus mencampakkan aku seperti ini eoh?"

Baekhyun membererat kepalan tangannya,dia sungguh tak sanggup melihat air mata Kris,namja yang amat ia sayang bahkan lebih dari seorang hyung,namun apa daya dia tak boleh menjadi egoism aka jalan inilah yang ia ambil.

"maaf hyung aku salah aku memang salah waktu itu. Aku men…aku mencintai dia hyung" butuh mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengatakan cinta pada orang lain selain kris,tentu saja. Kris semakin marah mendengar pernyataan baekhyun barusan.

"putuskan dia" datar,itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan emosi Kris saat mengucapkan 2 kata tersebut, baekhyun mendongak dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"atau aku tak janji akan bias bertahan lama di sini" tak menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang masih terdiam meresapi tiap kata yang Kris ucapkan, kris memilih mendekat dan lebih mendekat kea rah Baekhyun sampai ketika Kris menempelkan bibir mereka dan sedikit melumat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan yang merreka sebut kamar tidur itu.

Flashback end

"HYUNG!"

"aww, kenapa kau berteriak tao!" sungut Baekhyun sambil megusap telinganya setelah mendapat teriakan dari dongsaengnya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu,heuh baekhyun benci dibilang pendek.

"kau menyuruhku makan,tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengacuhkanku dan dirimu juga belum menyentuh makananmu. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Tao yang malah menceramahinya dengan bibir mengerucut imut khas anak kecil yang di acuhkan orang tuanya.

"ka nada Tao. Kau akan merawatku jika aku kan?" goda baekhyun

"aniya. Hyung tak boleh sakit! Ayo makan agar hyung tak sakit." Perintah Tao diikuti sesendok makanan yang ia sodorkan di depan Baekhyun.

"gag mau. Tao dulu!" sekarang giliran baekhyun yang memasang pose imutnya.

"yeah,, arraseo"

Baekhyun membasuh mukanya sekali lagi sebelum ia mendongak dan melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Pandanganya berubah sayu saat beberapa detik melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"apakah kau diciptakan hanya untuk membuat masalah? Hahhhh….. setidaknya jangan tunjukkan wajah jelekmu pada mereka! Menangislah saat tak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Ingat, kris pergi dan semua bersedih itu karena kau,jangan buat mereka semakin sedih babo!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri,lalu Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang latian dance. Di sana ia hanya melihat teman-temannya yang bermalas-malasan tak sepert dulu, dulu saat mere masih lengkap dan saat mereka semua berlatih dengan semangatnya.

"HEI GIANT! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bermalas-malasan saat latian eoh? Apa kau sudah merasa jadi penari hebat?!" suara Baekhyun yang tak bias dikatakan pelan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan sehingga membuat semua member EXO mengalihkan perhatiannya pada baekhyun, merasa terpanggil,Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kearah Baekhyun, hanya senyum tipis lalu ia menunduk kembali.

Meski ia sering di sebut mood maker,tapi Baekhyun bukanlah malaikat yang akan selalu bias membuat teman-temannya bersemangat dengan mudah apalagi dengan masalah yang terlalu berat ini bagi mereka.

"jika terus begini,kalian akan membuatku merasa bersalah dan tak bias memaafkan diriku sendiri." Terlalu lirih untuk didengar oleh seluruh member tapi ucapan lirih itu masih tertangkap oleh Suho yang berada di dekat Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tak melihat ekspresi menyesal Suho yang diikuti dengan senyum tipisnya…..


	2. Chapter 2

Saat masalah menyerang bertubi-tubi,akankah kita menyerah pada takdi? Ataukah kita mengeratkan tali untuk saling bersatu dan melawan takdir yang memang diciptakan untuk dilawan… semua yang diawali dengan tulus,akan diterima dengan tulus pada akhirnya. Percaya pada yang kita cintai akan membuat kita tidak merasa sendiri. Karena kita adalah satu.

"Cha,ayo kita mulai latiannya!" Suho sang guardian angel menginterupsi para member yang Nampak enggan untuk bergeser dari tempat masing-masing,sejenak semua member perhatian pda uri leader sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali –bermalas malasan.

"yak, bukankah kita perlu mengganti koreo kita hyung?" ternyata suara sang maknae lebih ampuh untuk membuat semua member menaruh perhatian mereka, terbukti dengan semua member yang tengah memperhatikan sehun –sang maknae yang juga menatap semua hyungnya secara bergantian.

"apa maksudmu magnae?" Tanya Xiumin yang dibalas anggukan dari semua member kecuali Suho dan tentu saja Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa ekspresi

"kita harus mengganti koreo kita dari yang untuk 12 orang jadi 11 orang kan?" jawab sehun datar dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya untuk melakukan pemanasan, setelah beberapa detik dalam kesunyian, sehun kembali bersuara. Matanya memicing pada hyungdeulnya.

"jangan bilang kalian masih berharap 'dia' akan kembali kesini"

"Sehun ah!" hardik Luhan yang terlalu kaget dengan ucapan sinis dari sang magnae.

"sehun benar hyung, kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi apalagi konser kita semakin dekat. Kita tak bisa terus begini dan hanya mengandalkan agensi." –Suho

"Cha, setidaknya latihan jauh lebih baik dari pada murung seharian,itu tak akan merubah apapun." Kai mengikuti Sehun untuk mulai melakukan pemanasan.

"yah kurasa Kai benar!" dan satu persatu semua member exo mengikuti apa yang telah Sehun mulai.

Jemari mungil nan hangat milik suho menggenggam jemari yang tak kalah kecil milik Baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya. Baekhyun memperhatikan kaitan tangan mereka sebelum tersenyum tulus dan latiahan hari ini berlangsung lebih baik dari kemarin meski tidak sebaik sebelum sebelumnyanya.a

Latihan hari itu berakhir dengan peluh dan rasa kantuk yang menyerang semua member exo hingga mereka memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke dorm menyisahkan Baekhyun yang masih mengemasi barang barangnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Taeyeon mengirim pesan untuk menjemputnya,jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah menuju mobil Taeyeon di depannya dan mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"hai baek!" sapa Taeyeon ramah ketika Baekhyun telah duduk di jok samping kemudi,yeah mungkin sadar Baekhyun sedang kelelahan,Taeyeon berinisiatif untuk menjadi sopir singkat baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas sapaan taeyeon dengan senyuman dan kata 'hai'

"kau tampak lelah. Bahkan pipimu semakin tirus setiap harinya" tangan mungil nan halus milik Taeyeon bergerilya di pipi baekhyun dan wajahnya, Baekhyun tidak merespon hanya menutup matanya memcoba meresapi kasih sayang taeyeon dari sentuhannya. Tangannya sangat mungil dan halus berbeda dengan 'dia' yang kekar dan hangat serta menjanjikan perlindungan di setiap sentuhannya. Baekhyun merasa rindu sekarang pada k…

'DEG'

Sontak baekhyun membuka matanya membuat taeyeon juga merasa kaget.

"ada apa baek? "Tanya taeyeon Nampak kawatir dengan perubahan baekhyun yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Sadar akan tindakannya,baekhyun pun menoleh kearah taeyeon dan tersenyum teduh. Senyum yang membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku hanya lelah."

"apa kau memikirkan Kris?"

'deg'

'sial,kenapa mendengar orang lain menyebut namanya saja membuatku seakan menjadi penderita penyakit jantung eoh? Hyung, bogoshippo'

Baekhyun berjengkit dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyapa pipinya kembali dan sedikit mengarahkannya untuk berhadapan dengan siempunya tangan.

"percaya padaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi."

'bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu saat tanpa kau tau dirimulah yang menyebabkan keadaan ini tidak baik-baik saja… tidak! semua ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku, akulah awal dari keadaan menyebalkan ini, ya ini salahku yang….' Dan baekhyun mengakhiri pertengkaran batinya saat ia merasakan benda kenyal yang mereka sebut bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Yah Taeyeon mencium baekhyun. Meski ingin,tapi baekhyun tak bisa melepas ciuman itu.

'anggap ini rasa terimakasihku atas cinta dan perhatianmu yang bahkan aku tak bisa membalasnya.'

Pagi menyambut jiwa-jiwa yang kembali dari tempat pemulihan energy –mimpi. Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata sembab,yah itu dikarenakan ia menangis semalaman. Baekhyun hanya menangis saat ia hanya sendiri dan akan memendam segalanya saat di depan semua. Setelah seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul,ia pun kenuju kamar mandi untuk mengurus matanya sebelum ia menuju meja makan untuk memulai hari dengan sarapan bersama keluarga barunya –exo

"pagi hyungeul! Pagi sengdeul!" sapa Baekhyun ceria dan menghampiri satu kursi tersisa. Merasa tak mendapatkan respon yang ia harapkan, baehyun kembali bersuara.

"maaf aku telat. Tadi malam aku tak bias tidur karena…." Tak sengaja mata Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu di tengah meja makan. Sebuah Koran denga headline

'BAEKHYUN EXO KEPERGOK BERCIUMAN DENGAN TAEYEON GIRLS GENERATION DI DALAM MOBIL'

Sontak mata sipit baekhyun melotot dengan mulut menganga namun tetap imut.

Baekhyun jadi tau apa yang membuat semua orang masalah baru kembali datang.

'lagi dan lagi semua karenaku'

Meski ingin,lagi baekhyun tak bisa mengeluarkan airmatanya di sini. Ini salahnya,maka dialah yang akan bertanggung jawab.

"maaf. Aku tak tau jika begini akhirnya. Hahhhh aku tau aku yang bersalah,untuk kali ini aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Terima kasih kalian telah membantu merahasiakan soal ini selama ini. Untuk saat ini aku…."

"berhenti berbicara dan berpendapat sendiri byun!"

'deg'

Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara yang terdengar menyakitkan itu terlebih kata itu keluar dari mulut suci Do kyungsoo (?). terlebih baekhyun yang menjadi objek pembicaraan.

"jangan berbicara seolah olah kau bisa mengatasi semua sendiri, kau bukan tuhan baek. Dan jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau tak punya siapapun untuk kau bagi cerita itupun jika kau masih menganggap kami ada." Masih tetap tanpa melihat baekhyun,kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lancar.

"duduklah baek, kita bicarakan ini bersma. Tapi nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan sarapan kita." Lagi, uri leader dengan segala kebijaksanaanya mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang. Akhirnya baekhyun pun memilih menuruti hyung kesayangannya itu.

Pemuda mungil itu baru keluar dari ruang agensi yang menaungi dirinya dan teman-teman satu grupnya, Byun Baekhyun sang namja mungil dan imut itu melangkah lesu menuju kamarnya. Kata-kata managernya masih sangat terngiang.

'maafkan saya manager hyung, saya benar-benar ceroboh sampai kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi.' Baekhyun menunduk takut di depan managernya yang bahkan belum berucap sepatah katapun.

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf baek. Kau sudah melalukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya,apa katanya tadi?tugas?tugas apa?

"maksudnya?"

"memang ini yang agensi harapkan. Yah mungkin setelah ini kalian terutama kau akan menghadapi banyak kesulitan dan hujatan,tapi cara ini sangat ampuh untuk menutupi masalah Kris."

Mendengar nama Kris di ucapkan dengan nada sedatar itu,membuat Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk kembali.

"aku dan agensi akan mengkonfirmasi kebenaran hubungan kau dan taeyeon,dan aku yakin berita kalian akan jadi berita terpanas bulan ini dan itu akan sedikit menutup kasus Kris, dan kau tak perlu resah,sebisa mungkin aku dan agensi akan melindungi kalian, kalian hanya perlu focus pada latihan dan tour kalian, mengerti!"

"ne, arraseo"

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini dorm sepi karena para member memiliki kegiatan di luar kecuali baekhyun,setidaknya itu cukup ia gunakan untuk menangis meski sebentar. Namun baekhyun tak habis pikir tentang apa yang agensi pikirkan, dan kenapa harus dirinya yang dipermainkan? Jika tau akhirnya seperti ini,mungkin baekhyun tidak akan memutuskan kris jika pada akhirnya tetap kris yang keluar dari agensi. Baekhyun pusing,dia bahkan mungkin hampir gila dibuatnya.

Ternyata benar yang manager hyung katakan. Agensi SM mengonfirmasi kebenaran kisah cinta baekhyun dengan taeyeon,dan berbagai protes dan hujatan itu pun datang secara bertubi-tubi terlebih dari fans baekhyun. Bahkan banyak fans yang mengembalikan tiket menonton drama musical baekhyun karena kecewa dengan kejadian ini. Tentu saja masalah ini sangat menguras diri Baekhyun, meski agensi sudah mengatakan akan menanggung masalahnya dan menyuruhnya hanya focus pada konser,tentu ini tak semudah itu karena jelas Baekhyun akan banyak menerima imbasnya.

Sering sekali ia berfikir bahwa agensi memberatkannya,namun dia selalu berkeyakinan seberat apapun masalah yang ia hadapi, agensi dan kru lah yang lebih repot.

"baek,kau dengar katanya Taeyeon muncul di muka public dan meminta maaf. Kudengar hujatan dari fansmu untuknya sangatlah kejam." Luhan,pemuda berwajah wanita itu mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan dongsaengnya yang tengah tertimpa musibah (aku tak tau apa ini bisa disebut musibah atau tidak)

"aku dengar hyung. Aku sangat menyayangkan itu. Aku sangat kasihan padanya. Bahkan dia selalu menangis saat aku menelponya di malam hari. Dan aku benci diriku yang tak bisa melalukan apapun untuknya karena manager hyung menyuruhku hanya focus pada latihan." Wajah baekhyun berubah sendu,bkan khawatir akan keadaannya tapi khawatir pada keadaan kekasihnya.

"dan aku lebih takut jika tour kita akan gagal karena fans marah padaku. Bagaimana dengan kalian?ahh bicara tentang fans,aku ingin sekali berbicara pada mereka. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada mereka yang pasti sakit hati dan,aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya" lagi, dia mengkhawatirkan orang lain meski exo dan fans tidak bisa di katakana orang lain bagi baekhyun.

"hei bacon! Kau sangat jelek dengan wajah sendumu itu!" -Chanyeol sang musuh sekaligus sahabat abadi baekhyun menengahi kedua namja cantik itu.

"tak peduli sebanyak apa fans yang meninggalkan kita karena masalah sepele ini, karena kita masih punya banyak fans yang benar-benar setia pada kita dan aku yakin mereka akan terus mendukungmu dan mereka akan mempercayaimu. Kau mencintai mereka dengan tulus,suatu saat mereka akan merasakan ketulusanmu." Kata Chayeol panjang lebar, mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar sahabat rasaksanya yang biasanya hanya bisa mengajaknya bertarung ini bisa berkata bijak.

"gomawo Giant, luhan hyung!"

'SETELAH KISAH ASMARANYA BERSAMA TAEYEON TERUNGKAP, BAEKHYUN AKHIRNYA BUKA SUARA'

'PACARAN DENGAN TAEYEON,BAEKHYUN DIBILANG PENGHIANAT'

'TAEYEON KEMBALI MEMINTA MAAF KEPADA FANS SAMBIL MENANGIS'

To be continue…

Setiap orang berharap sebuah akhir yang bahagia,, namun seringkali kita hanya mengeluh dan menyalahkan takdir atas apa yang terjadi pada kita tanpa kita mencoba untuk mencari akhir bahagia itu sendiri… akhir bahagia itu bukanlah akhir yang sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan karena apa yang kita harapkan mungkin saja hanyalah kebahagiannya yang diakhiri dengan kata to be continue, sedangkan akhrir bahagia yang sesungguhnya adalah yang diakhiri dengan kata end.


End file.
